


vita summa brevis

by ellenm (quasiradiant)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasiradiant/pseuds/ellenm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan could play Seeker, but who would be her Confessor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	vita summa brevis

While Richard plays wizard, Kahlan will play Seeker, at least for a little while.

In the fire light after dinner, she practices walking with Richard’s silly swagger while Zed laughs. It’s easier than worrying. She announces loudly, “And I’m here to save you!” lifting the sword and crouching in the untrained way Richard always does. Zed laughs so hard he falls off a log, and later he smiles in his sleep.

“He should name you, Confessor.” Cara likes standing behind trees in the middle of the night and also scaring the sanity out of Kahlan. Kahlan tries to cover her surprise – and the Confessor’s blood that rises up into her palms – by whispering, “We should let Zed sleep.”

“I think he’ll be fine. He’s a deep sleeper.” Cara walks a slow circle around Kahlan, a check of her borders for those who would hurt her. Richard told Cara to guard Kahlan as Cara would guard him, and so she is.

“There has never been a woman as Seeker,” Kahlan says, finally. Cara has a strange way of pulling truths from Kahlan, as if by her own power of Confession. Cara is a master at wielding the sword of silence, of pursed lips and the tense sense of waiting. “And if I were Seeker,” Kahlan says, smiling, “who would be my Confessor? We’re a bit thin on the ground.”

“I would, of course,” Cara says, but she isn’t joking. Or maybe she is. Her face is very difficult to read, especially in the jump-flicker of the fire light. “I have my own ways of getting information.”

Kahlan laughs. Zed mumbles in his sleep but doesn’t rouse. Cara blinks. Kahlan says, “I like that you think of me as a fancy librarian.”

Cara’s mouth tightens. “You protect Richard. You help guide him. I could be your protector,” Cara says. “I could help guide you.”

Kahlan’s face grows hot. “Oh.” There are many futures that will never come to pass, and Cara has found a way to describe one Kahlan had never considered, would never have thought to consider.

Kahlan knows that it will be a long time before she can stop thinking of that one possible future, the one where she and Cara are bound like that, when their chests beat with one heart.

Cara shakes her head. “Forget I said anything,” she says.

Kahlan won’t forget, no, but she won’t hope, either. It’s easier that way. “All right.”

Cara likes disappearing behind trees in the middle of the night as much as she likes appearing from behind them. She slips into the thick darkness beyond the fire’s warm circle. Kahlan listens to the rustle of her footsteps in the leaves and remembers not to forget.


End file.
